Dispensing closures and associated containers can be utilized with a vast variety of products, which can be in any number of forms (e.g., liquid, powder, solid, as a pill, and so on). Retrieving product from the containers can be difficult at times, and generally requires pouring out the product, especially if the container does not have a wide opening, and the product is not near the top of the container.